


Our Kind of Love Story

by MsKRyan_ox



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKRyan_ox/pseuds/MsKRyan_ox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody Calafiore and Jessica Oliver are in for a long ride. Their Big Brother Family is back together to celebrate their engagement and what better way to do that than to share their favourite stories involving the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ever Ever After (Derrick Levasseur)

Chapter One: Ever Ever After (Derrick Levasseur)

_Sometime you reach what’s real just by making believe…  
Unafraid, unashamed, there is joy to be claimed in this world…_

* * *

 

“Attention everyone,” Derrick called, as he tapped his champagne glass with a fork to get the large group’s attention, “Can I have everyone’s attention please? Now, I know most of us already know this story, actually pretty much all of us know the story, either by witnessing it in person or by witnessing it through the Big Brother live feeds or by watching it on television, we all know this story. We all know the amazing story of how Jessica Oliver and my fellow hit man, Cody Calafiore found one another without actually meaning to.” The familiar crowd that once made up most of the cast for the sixteenth season of Big Brother laughed as Cody lifted his future bride’s hand to his lips, kissing each finger individually, saving the finger that proudly displayed her engagement ring for last. The brown hair, blue eyed beauty that had stolen his heart smiled brilliantly at him.

“And if you know the story of how they found each other,” Derrick continued, a slight smirk appearing on his face as he looked to the young couple to his left, “You also know the part of how my fellow hit man almost fucked it up by trusting another woman more than the one he had spent kissing, cuddling and sharing a bed with for most of the summer.” Cody playfully glared at his friend at the same time that Jessica playfully pulled her hand out of her groom to be’s grasp.

“She was just getting over that, man,” Cody joked, causing most of the table to descend into even more laughter, “The last thing I need is for you to remind her. It took her almost an entire week before she would even talk to me again after the show ended.” Derrick chuckled, placing his free hand on the shoulder of his friend turned younger brother.

“She agreed to marry you, brother,” Derrick answered, a playful smile on his lips, “It’s going to be brought up in every argument the two of you will ever have from now on, just so she can use it against you. Learn quickly, my man, learn quickly and agree with everything she wants during the wedding planning process.” Cody hid his head in his hands, groaning playfully as Jessica shook her head in amusement. She was used to this type of behaviour by now. It had been this way since they had gotten close in the house and she knew it wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

“Now, as your friends,” Derrick continued, ignoring the loving looks that Cody and Jessica were sharing as she ran her perfectly manicured nails through the Italian’s dark hair, “Well, actually, as your Big Brother family, we all decided that we would share our favourite moments that involved the two of you; some of them may be from during the game or from when we had gotten together during this past year.

“Oh god,” Jessica groaned, turning to lean into the long haired blonde nurse sitting beside her, “Please tell me that you won’t-“

“Oh, I definitely will,” Nicole teased, smiling cheekily at the woman who had become her best friends both in and outside of the house, “Cody’s going to be facing enough embarrassment as it is with the stories that Derrick, Zach, Frankie and Victoria are probably going to be sharing with the table, you can face a tiny, tiny bit of it.”

“Oooh,” Cody teased, pulling Jessica’s tiny body close to his own, “Am I sensing a good story?”

“I’m sure there will be a lot of good stories about the two of you,” Derrick chuckled, looking around the table, “We’re looking at twelve different people with multiple moments to share with the rest of us. We’ve got a long, long night ahead of us.”

“I'm starting to think that they just want to embarrass us,” Jessica murmured, leaning her head on Cody's shoulder. Turning his head to kiss her forehead, Cody nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips as she looked up at him with her big, beautiful blue eyes through her long lashes. Stemming from the weeks that they had spent in the Big Brother house and the amount of hours that they had spent lounging around together, they had developed a silent form of communication.

“Alright, alright,” Cody chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully as he and Jessica intertwined their fingers, “Let’s get this over with. If you all want to talk her out of marrying my sorry ass, then let’s just get this started already."

"Who wants to go first," Derrick asked, looking around the table at the former house guests that had gathered there.

"How about you go first, Derrick," Jessica chuckled, as she gently scratched the back of Cody's head like she had done multiple times in the Big Brother house and when they were alone, "I'm sure this was your idea, plus you're the winner of our season-"

"Yeah," Cody agreed, smiling at Jessica before turning to look at Derrick, "This sounds like something that would be your idea, I mean, you were the mastermind behind both of Jess' evictions, so just based on that alone, you should go first." Derrick looked around the table to see if anyone minded, but none of them really did.

"Okay, okay," he sighed, taking his seat once more, "Well, I guess, I have got to tell you about the night, and I do mean, the night that I knew Jess was it for Cody. I think you'll all be surprised at when I knew."

* * *

 

"I am so glad that you're-"

"I am not talking to you," Jessica interrupted the dark haired man standing in front of her, "God! I am so angry at you right now. Do you have any idea what it felt like to know that I didn't even have your vote to stay in this house? I was hurt, Cody. You trusted Christine, a woman who has hated me from the moment that Nicole, Hayden I started getting close never mind you and I getting close, over me, someone who has never given you any reason not to trust me.

"Can I just explain-"

"There is nothing to explain, Cody," Jessica sighed, clutching one of the egg pillows that was on the Head of Household bed to her chest, "I can't trust you and the only people that I could trust in this game are in the jury house and do you know who put them there? You and the rest of your so called 'alliance' did. Nicole and Hayden should still be in this game in comparison to the likes of Caleb and Frankie. I would rather have Zach in the house because he deserves to be here more than they do, even if he would drive me-"

"Baby-"

"Don't you dare, baby me, Calafiore," Jessica snapped, practically growling at him, "You're just lucky that I have a bigger target to get rid of this week, otherwise you would be going up and out just to know what it feels like." Cody looked at the brunette in front of him wide eyed. He knew that she was angry with him the moment that she had completely walked past him after winning the jury competition, giving her the right to re-enter the Big Brother house and the game. She didn't even hug him or even look at him until she had won the Head of Household competition, ensuring her safety for the week.

"Will you just let me speak for a-"

"No," Jessica answered, not even looking at him now, "Because I know the moment that I look into those brown eyes of yours or at that smile, I'm going to be sucked in again and I am not going to let that happen when you've proven to me that I just can't-"

"Trust me, I get it,” Cody sighed, looking at the blue eyed woman sitting in front of him on the bed, “Well, congratulations Jess, you really earned it and just know you’re not alone, baby, I won’t be making the same mistake twice in this game.” He kissed her forehead gently before walking out of the door, closing the door behind him. Just as the door closed, Derrick walked up at the stairs towards him wanting to know the outcome of their conversation.

“What’s with the long face,” Derrick asked, watching Cody as he ran a panicky hand through his hair, “She not that happy with you?” He had meant the question to be a complete joke. Everyone in the house had seen that when Jessica had initially been evicted, Cody had tried to carry her away from the door, only for Jess to laugh at him through the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes before kissing him gently.

“Not really,” Cody answered, to the surprise of his fellow hit man, “She’s pissed. I mean, if she wouldn’t get expelled for it, she probably would have smacked me across the face. I trusted Christine when she said that Jess was just playing me. I should have just talked to her instead of voting to evict her.”

“She knows it’s just a game, man,” Derrick offered, placing his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “She’s probably just hurt right now-“

“She said, she couldn’t trust me,” Cody interrupted with a shake of his head, “And that I’m just lucky she has a bigger target to get out otherwise I would have been the one that would be sitting on the block tomorrow."

"And what if you are," Derrick asked, causing Cody to look at him slightly panicked.

"I don't know," Cody answered, running his hands over his face, "She's not going to talk game with anybody because she doesn't trust anybody. We were supposed to be working with her, Nicole and Hayden and what did we do? We sent them one by one out of the house. If she stays, she's going to be hard to beat competition wise, she won't go easily." Derrick nodded, looking towards the door.

"Do you want me to try and explain everything?"

"No," Cody answered, looking sadly towards the door, "I'm in the dog house enough-"

"This is a showmance, man, you can't-" Cody looked at Derrick pointedly, silencing the older man almost immediately. The thing he had with Jessica felt more real than what a showmance was; the connection with her was a lot more real and he looked forward to what it could be outside of the house. If she let there be something outside of the house...

"Just let her cool off, man," Derrick reassured him, "She knows that you have her back in this house more than anybody else."

"Do I really, Derrick," the brunette said, as she leaned against the door jamb behind him, "Because I at least thought I had his vote to stay because you know even if I did get evicted, it was nice to know that I had put my faith in the right person."

"Baby," Cody started, but was quickly silenced by the look that Jessica sent his way.

"Christine got in his ear," Derrick offered, causing the look on Jessica's face to transfer from Cody to him instead.

"And just what exactly is your excuse," she asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest, causing the undercover cop to look at her almost sheepishly, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Look, I get it. Backstabbing, lying, and being evicted are part of this game, and I knew I was walking out that door anyway. Hayden and Nicole were already gone, it was almost only a matter of time before I was too." Derrick and Cody listened to her silently as she explained just why she was so angry with him.

"But, to not even get Cody's vote to stay in this house hurt on an extremely personal level," Jessica continued, "And to have to sit in that jury house and not know if what we had was real-" In an instant, Cody looked up at her surprised. She had thought she had been played, that she had fallen for some sort of sick game and that he had used her own heart against her just to get farther in the game.

"Jess," he started, raising his arms to gather her close to his chest, only for the Texan in front of him to gently push him away from her. Cody was hurt by the move, but understood why she did it. She was hurt herself and it didn't help that she had a week to stew with these feelings in the jury house. She may have kissed him on her way out of the house, but a week alone with those kinds of thought would make a crazy woman out of a sane one.

"Look," Jess breathed out, running a hand through her loose brown hair, "I need to talk to you both about something because if I even attempt to do what I'm about to do, I need to know that I'm on the same page with more than just Donny and Victoria." Derrick and Cody shared a quick look.

"I know, I know," Jessica continued, "I said that I only trusted Nicole and Hayden, but if I'm going to even attempt to evict my target, I need to make sure a few of us are on the same page when she thinks I'm playing straight into her hands. Oh, come on in here. We need to talk where I know no one can hear me." Derrick and Cody followed her back into the Head of Household room, only for her to lock the room behind her.

"What are you thinking, babe," Cody asked, sitting next to her on the bed earning another look from the woman in question.

"Boys, I'm not stupid," Jess smirked, crossing her legs, "I know you two and Frankie and Caleb all have a final four deal. It's not hard to see, but what you obviously don't know is that Frankie was up here just before Cody came up to give me some half assed apology trying to get the two of you up on the block. Figures it would be easy for me to put up the guy who played me-"

"I didn't play you-"

"We will talk about this later," Jess interrupted, looking at Cody out of the corner of her eye, before continuing, "Along with guy who is his closest ally in this game. Now, I don't want either one of you to go, but if I don't put up Cody it will look extremely suspicious." Cody groaned, leaning his elbows against his knees.

"Your nomination, I can explain away," Jess said, looking towards Derrick, "Hate to break it to you, dude, but you're a backdoor kind of target."

"Who's your target," Derrick asked, looking at her skeptically, "I mean, I don't mean to make it sound like we can't trust you, but..." He trailed off looking at Jessica with a pointed look.

"Isn't it obvious," Jessica chuckled, "Christine. Don't like her, don't trust her and I want to make sure I'm the one who at least gets rid of her before it's too late. Look boys, I would be stupid to go after Frankie and Caleb, but going after Christine stops the flow of information to those two and the rest of us can duke it out on who gets to sit next to Victoria in the final two." Cody couldn't help himself. The look on Jessica's face sent him into a fit of laughter.

"Alright," Derrick chuckled, the look on her face also amusing him immensly, "What do you need from us?"

"Well, it's more like what I need from Cody," Jessica answered, turning to look at the Italian beside her head on for the first time since she had returned twenty-four hours previous.

"I'll do anything for you, babe."

"I told you that we would talk about it later," Jessica answered, looking at him unamused once more, "Perferably without Derrick in the room. Just act surprised and hurt when I throw you up on the block tomorrow and actually win the veto. Don't make me do everything."

* * *

 

"And I didn't want to be in the room when they had that little talk either," Derrick chuckled, as if he finished off the story for the table, "I mean, I don't know what happened after I left that room, but by the smile on Cody's face-"

"Nothing happened," the young man insisted, "God, Sampson would have killed me if I had even tried to do anything with Jessica when other people could see it on the internet. I don't even want to know what your brothers would have done to me if that had happened."

"Babe, I think you're just lucky my step mother was able to talk them out of holding the hunting guns when they answered the door," Jessica chuckled, an amused look spreading across her face, "I mean, we all saw the way you acted when there was supposedly a rat in the big brother house. I could only imagine what you would act like when faced with four hunting rifles."

"That's not fair," Cody whined at her playfully as the table descended into laughter at the thought of the hilarious scene of the young man jumping on chairs to avoid the imaginary rat, "You know I don't like rats."

"I want to hear more about these hunting rifles," Caleb chuckled, sipping at the beer in front of him, "Are these rifles used for hunting deers or hunting boyfriends?" Jessica chuckled and shook her head as Cody groaned, thinking back to the first time he had met Jessica's two older brothers and younger half-brother.

"They can be used for both," Jessica laughed, sipping at her champagne, "But, they've only ever been used for one."

"Deer or boyfriends," Caleb asked, looking at Cody as he avoided looking at anyone that was sitting on the table. Jessica just shrugged in response making the table descend into laughter once more as a slight blush appeared on Cody's cheek.

"Alright, alright," Derrick interrupted with a chuckle, "As much as I would love to hear that story, I think it's Caleb's turn."

 


	2. I Won't Say They're in Love (Caleb Reynolds)

Chapter Two: I Won’t Say They’re in Love (Caleb Reynolds)

_Try to keep it hidden…  
Honey, we can see right through you…_

* * *

 

"And I didn't want to be in the room when they had that little talk either," Derrick chuckled, as if he finished off the story for the table, "I mean, I don't know what happened after I left that room, but by the smile on Cody's face-"

"Nothing happened," the young man insisted, "God, Sampson would have killed me if I had even tried to do anything with Jessica when other people could see it on the internet. I don't even want to know what your brothers would have done to me if that had happened."

"Babe, I think you're just lucky my step mother was able to talk them out of holding the hunting guns when they answered the door," Jessica chuckled, an amused look spreading across her face, "I mean, we all saw the way you acted when there was supposedly a rat in the big brother house. I could only imagine what you would act like when faced with four hunting rifles."

"That's not fair," Cody whined at her playfully as the table descended into laughter at the thought of the hilarious scene of the young man jumping on chairs to avoid the imaginary rat, "You know I don't like rats."

"I want to hear more about these hunting rifles," Caleb chuckled, sipping at the beer in front of him, "Are these rifles used for hunting deer or hunting boyfriends?" Jessica chuckled and shook her head as Cody groaned, thinking back to the first time he had met Jessica's two older brothers and younger half-brother.

"They can be used for both," Jessica laughed, sipping at her champagne, "But, they've only ever been used for one."

"Deer or boyfriends," Caleb asked, looking at Cody as he avoided looking at anyone that was sitting on the table. Jessica just shrugged in response making the table descend into laughter once more as a slight blush appeared on Cody's cheek.

"Alright, alright," Derrick interrupted with a chuckle, "As much as I would love to hear that story, I think it's Caleb's turn." The group turned to look at the Kentucky native as he took a sip from his beer with a slight smile on his face.

“Alright, my turn; well, Derrick was right when he said that we all already knew this story,” Caleb agreed, sitting back in his chair slightly to get a better look at the ex-houseguests that were gathered there, “And I have a few favourite moments involving the couple both inside and outside of the house, but the first moment, I’m going to share with all of you doesn’t even involve them directly.” Jessica and Cody looked at each other curiously.

“It was the night that Zach was adamant that something was going on between the two of you and the rest of us all thought he had truly lost his marbles,” Caleb joked, sending the table into another fit of laughter.

* * *

 

“Do you think that Cody and Jess are, you know,” Zach whispered to Caleb as he turned to look at the pair as they sat side by side on the hammock looking up at the sky as they rocked it back and forth, “I mean, they’re always cuddling and whispering to one another, while looking at each other all goofily and stuff...” The Florida native trailed off as Caleb turned to look towards the supposed couple himself. Cody was playing with Jessica’s fingers, while she was talking about something that Caleb couldn’t quite hear over the loud chatter of Victoria and Frankie.

“Nah” he answered, turning back to the pool game between Derrick and Hayden that was being played in front of them, “He acts like that with all of the other girls in the house-“

“No man,” Zach interrupted, shaking his head looking back towards the couple, “They got to be something. He doesn’t cuddle in bed with any of the other girls like he does with Jess. Like didn’t you know that they actually shared one of the beds in the fire room the night before he and Frankie got their HOH room? And she stayed up there with him the night she and Amber won the BOB. He never shares a bed with any of the other-“

“Man, you’re seeing things. There’s not enough beds in this house, maybe they just ended up sharing that night,” Caleb scoffed, looking towards the hammock once more to see Jessica was not running her nails through Cody’s hair, while he pointed up at something in the sky. No one was bothering them; in fact it was like they had told everybody that they were on a hammock date or something.

“I’m telling you, I’m not seeing things,” Zach insisted, as Frankie walked towards the pool table now bored with the conversation between Victoria and Brittany, “I’m not seeing things, right, Frankie? There’s something going on between Jess and Cody, right? Right?” Frankie turned to look at the hammock and just shook his head.

“They’re just friends,” Frankie shrugged, jumping to sit next to Caleb as he inwardly laughed at the look on Zach’s face, “Friends that touch and flirt a lot, like a lot, a lot, but they’re just friends.” Zach looked at the two men in disbelief before shaking his head.

“I swear, there is something going on between those two-“

“No, there’s not Zach,” Frankie argued, “Cody had a crush on Brittany-“

“And he put her on the block this week and is trying to send her home,” Zach argued, looking towards the hammock again as Cody pulled a blanket around the pair as Jessica began to visibly shiver beside him, “He chose Jessica to play Veto and he said that Jessica was his type too. When he and I were talking back in week one, he was talking about how if he and Jess had met at a bar rather than during Big Brother-“

“Jess isn’t attracted to city boys though, I mean, we all saw the picture of her ex-boyfriend before he was her boyfriend,” Caleb argued, a slight smirk on his face, “I mean, if I didn’t have Amber-“ Frankie and Zach rolled their eyes as Caleb continued, not seeing the looks on their faces.

“I would have been all over Jess in a heartbeat and she would have been all over me,” he explained, taking the pool cue that was being offered to him by Derrick, as the park and rec coordinator took his place next to Zach, “A Texas girl like her and a Kentucky boy like me-“

“What are you three talking about,” Derrick asked, looking towards the hammock just like the other three were.

“Do you think there’s something going on between Jess and Cody,” Zach asked, looking at Derrick as he too contemplated the two people on the hammock that looked more like a couple on a date than two friends who were just talking.

“I don’t know, man,” Derrick shrugged, watching as Jessica started laughing at something Cody had said, “They look pretty into one another, but that could just be a complete ploy on either one of their parts…”

“Do you think she’s using him to get further in the game,” Frankie asked, now watching the slim brunette suspiciously, “Because if she is, we might need to think about…” Frankie mimed slitting his throat signifying that the Bomb Squad or what was left of it might need to think about getting her up on the block and out the door sooner than they thought they would.

“I don’t think either one of them are using each other get farther exactly,” Derrick answered, looking back towards the hammock once more, “Looking at them again, Zach’s probably right.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Zach said loudly, holding his hands up in victory, “Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say that I’m right?” Derrick looked at the loud house guest warily as both Jessica and Cody looked over at the noise to see what all the commotion at the pool table was about.

“Abort and scatter,” Zach whispered, waving over to the pair that looked over at him, waving back thoroughly confused, “Abort the mission and scatter, don’t be left alone with either of them.”

“Neither one of them are coming over here,” Frankie dismissed, with a shake of his head as he grabbed onto the back of Zach’s shirt to keep him in place, “We’re fine and no, Derrick didn’t say that you were right, he said that you were probably right, which means that you can still be very wrong.” Zach looked at the New Yorker unamused.

“I’m right,” he insisted, jumping up and down, “There’s something going on between Jess and Cody, and I just know it.” Frankie, Caleb and Derrick looked at the overgrown man child with slightly amused looks on their faces.

“Well, if anybody would know it would be Nicole, Jess doesn’t hide anything from her apparently, I don’t know how true that is in the game of Big Brother, but Nicole would know more than anybody else,” Frankie offered, just as the blonde nurse came strolling out of the house with a container of ice cream and made her way towards the outside couch where Victoria was still sitting with Brittany talking about the Veto ceremony tomorrow.

“Nicole,” Zach yelled, steering her towards the pool table where everyone was standing looking at the hammock, forgetting about the pool game that was apparently taking place, “I got to ask you something. Are Jess and Cody a thing or…” Nicole looked towards the pair that was now lying on the hammock cuddling under the blanket that had previously just been wrapped around their shoulders.

“No,” Nicole answered, shaking her head, “Oh, no, no, no. Neither one of them are looking for someone right now-“

“How do you know,” Hayden asked, wrapping his arm around Nicole’s shoulder as he came to stand next to her.

“They told me when we were talking earlier,” Nicole answered, pushing her glasses higher up her nose, “Jessica is doing this whole thing where she’s trying to stay single for an entire year because she hasn’t been truly single since she graduated from high school and Cody broke up with his girlfriend earlier this year and still respects her enough to not hook up with someone on tele…” Nicole trailed off at the look that Zach was giving her. It was obviously not the answer that he had been looking for from her. He was obviously hoping that she would give him evidence to support his theory.

“What,” she asked, looking at him pointedly, “You asked me whether or not Cody and Jess were a thing, I know they’re not because of those exact rea…aww, they’re just so cute.” The large group gathered around the pool table turned to see Cody and Jess now playing some sort of hand game as they continued to lie side by side talking.

“So, they are a thing,” Zach asked, looking towards the pair as well, “You lied.”

“No, Zach, I never said that,” Nicole argued, fixing her glasses again, “I said that they were cute, I didn’t say that they were a cute couple, just that they were being cute together.” Just as Zach was ready to open his mouth again to argue with the blonde, Christine walked out to the backyard and joined them.

“What is everyone talking about?”

“Whether or not Cody and Jess are a thing. They gotta be right,” Zach answered, his eyes not moving from the pair that were now just cuddling on the hammock again, “I mean, I think they’re being totally obvious and are, but everybody else thinks that I’m wrong and is seeing things.” Christine looked over to the pair and pursed her lips slightly. She had to admit, from the way that the two in question had been acting the past couple of days, it wouldn’t surprise her if they were a show-mance of some kind. Just as she was about to state her opinion on the subject, Amber made her way out of the house and immediately made her way towards the hammock.

“What is she doing,” Frankie complained quietly, watching in despair as both Cody and Jessica quickly separated from each other, now lying opposite ways instead of the way they had been lying previously with Jessica’s head on Cody’s chest, “This is the most fun that I’ve had in days and she’s ruining it by going over there instead of just leaving them alone.”

“She’s probably jealous,” Christine shrugged, not caring whether Caleb heard her or not, “Whenever Jess and Cody have been alone together this past week, she’s walked in or over to interrupt them. It’s like she thinks that if she doesn’t leave them alone together, he’ll go for her instead.”

“Yeah, that’ll never happen,” Zach agreed, shaking his head in amusement, “I mean, look at them, you have to believe me now. Jess and Cody have to be something even if it just a little flirt-mance or something.”

“Yeah,” Hayden started, making Zach look at him thankfully, “Friends, that’s what they are to each other no matter what you seem to think.” Zach looked at the surfer who wasn’t a real surfer exasperated. No one in this house believed him, but he knew what he had seen and he knew that deep down inside they knew that he was right about Jessica and Cody.

“Oh, come on, Zach,” Caleb chuckled, “It’s only week four, there’s no way in hell that those two are in some kind of show-“

“Rachel and Brendon,” Nicole argued on Zach’s behalf, her super fan knowledge of the show shining through, “They started their little romance during the first week that they were on the show the first time around. You can’t say that it isn’t possible for show-mances to develop this early on.” Zach looked at the blonde nurse thankfully, going to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

“But, Jess and Cody are just friends anyway, so the point is moot,” Nicole continued, causing Zach to once again look completely exasperated as the rest of the group laughed. Looking towards the hammock once more, Zach couldn’t help, but notice both of the looks on Jessica and Cody’s faces.

“Is it just me or do Jess and Cody look a little annoyed right now,” he asked, causing the whole group to turn and look at the hammock where Cody and Jess were still sitting looking at Amber who had taken over one of the bean bag chairs to sit in front of them.

“Oh definitely,” Frankie agreed, “And I’m not surprised, they were probably having a great conversation about whatever and she walked over and interrupted them and our fun. I mean, none of us were bothering them unless you count Zach being a little overzealous.”

“Derrick said that I was right,” Zach argued, getting loud once again, “And I mean-“

“ _Jessica, please exchange your microphone for one in the storage room,_ ” Big Brother interrupted, causing Zach to throw his hands up in the air in annoyance wishing that it had been Amber instead of Jessica that had been called.

“Oh, come on,” he yelled, causing the entire backyard to look at him like he had just lost his mind just as Jessica stood from the hammock to do exactly as Big Brother asked. She was half way to the house when Cody came barreling down towards her picking her up by the waist making her laughter ring through the backyard. The group watched as he swung the brunette around before placing Jessica back on her feet, only for her to jump on his back and both of them make their way into the house and towards the storage room.

“Bye,” Jessica waved at the group, as Cody carried her into the house, leaving Amber at the hammock.

“I have this undeniable need to follow them,” Frankie revealed, as they all watched the could be couple walk into the house, leaving the rest of them behind, “I mean, if Zach’s right, and don’t you start, Zach, I said, if you were right, I want to know.” The group laughed, watching as Cody and Jessica came back towards the glass door, but instead of coming outside, they turned and went up the stairs instead.

“Ahh Cody,” they heard Jessica scream slightly, as Cody made no move put her down carrying her all the way up the stairs on his back. The group looked at each other, then towards the door and then back to each other once more waiting for someone to suggest what they should do next. Should they follow the pair into the house and up to the Head of Household room or just continue their conversation down here?

“Are we going to follow them or,” Zach trailed off pointing to the door.

“Maybe we should send someone up there that they trust,” Frankie suggested, looking pointedly at Nicole, who just shook her head in response.

“They probably have the spy screen on to make sure no one comes up the stairs and the door is probably locked as well,” she argued, “With Amber interrupting them already, if they are what Zach says they are, then the last thing they want right now is any interruptions.”

* * *

 

“And I was right,” Zach cheered from his spot next to Frankie, “All of you thought I was crazy, but I was right. They were something-“

“Yeah, a week later,” Cody and Jessica interrupted with a giggle making Zach look at them exasperated.

“Wait, what,” Frankie said, holding his hands up in surprise, “I mean, we all thought you’re little thing started the day that you two kissed when Jess was originally evicted, but-“

“Oh no,” Cody chuckled, “Week five this whole thing started, we were pretty good at keeping it hidden. The only people in the house that knew were Hayden, Nicole and Derrick.”

“Okay, okay,” Derrick started, throwing his hands up in the air, so no one else would get involved, “How about Zach tell us his favourite Jess and Cody moment?”


End file.
